gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bigfoot
Grand Theft Auto III Bigfoot is the one most famous myths in San Andreas, however there is a lesser known myth about the creature appearing in GTA III. Players have reported seeing him in northern Cedar Grove and nearby mountainous areas of Shoreside Vale, similarly to his alleged sightings in San Andreas. Although the Cedar Ridge Observatory (and the terrain around it) is not solid, the lower level of the ridge which is dotted with trees is solid, and is easily accessible. Players have reported seeing Bigfoot here. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Bigfoot is, by far, the most famous myth in San Andreas . The creature can supposedly be found in the San Andreas countryside (usually in Back O' Beyond or Mount Chiliad). Due to the vague photos and descriptions of this myth, Bigfoot's behavior remains largely unknown. Players generally say that they have seen Bigfoot from far away, usually as a burly figure walking through the forest who would flee of the player got too close. Rarer accounts say that Bigfoot attacked the player, or that the player could get up close to him. Nevertheless, the majority of video or photo evidence that proves Bigfoot's existence are either faked or are a mod. The debate that Bigfoot exists in San Andreas is still active to this day. The existence of Bigfoot in GTA SA has been the focal point of many internet-based rumors since the game was released in 2004. It is impossible to determine the start of these rumors. However, in the brochure that came with the game, an individual named "Big Foot" is credited in the "Thanks To" section, although this is just a nickname for a Rockstar Games employee. The same name can also be found in the manual for GTA Vice City, in the "Thanks To" section. There are many supposed in-game references including evidence that supports that Bigfoot can be found. The whole idea of Bigfoot's existence fits nicely into the diverse world of the San Andreas countryside, especially its Flint County and Whetstone areas, with large virgin forests and "spooky" locations. The most popular reported sighting locations are near the cave on the side of Mount Chiliad, the Shady Cabin area, and Shady Creek cabin. Several screenshots and videos have been posted claiming to show the creature in the game. Sometimes genuine in-game captures of unofficial modifications or edited images and videos can fool players. In an official interview with Terry Donovan released in 2005, he stated, "There is no Bigfoot, just like in real life. But there is something in the woods." However, there is a small but vocal group of supporters of the creature's existence. Many people take Donovan's message as a hint, and search for Piggsy and other similar creatures in the San Andreas countryside. Several attempts have been made to find textures, models and other assets for Bigfoot in the game's files. None of these attempts have returned any results. Grand Theft Auto V GTA V will take place in Los Santos and its surrounding wilderness areas. In the first trailer for the game, it is revealed that a large mountainous and forested region (perhaps Mount Chiliad) will be featured in the game, which sparked rumors that Bigfoot will return in GTA V. In the first trailer for GTA V, a close up of the side of a police car is shown. On the large badge decal on the side of the car, an illustration of Bigfoot can be clearly seen on the bottom right corner. This clue, among others, hints that Bigfoot may return in GTA V. Trivia *In Red Dead Redemption's Undead Nightmare expansion pack, there is a side mission that allows the player to hunt and kill Sasquatches (another humanoid ape cyptid). Upon killing the first, an achievement is awarded, titled "Six Years In The Making". This is a direct reference to GTA SA, for it was released in 2004 and Undead Nightmare was released in 2010, a difference of 6 years. *In the French release of Undead Nightmare, the achievement is named "Plus la peine de chercher, CJ", which translates to "No need to seek it anymore, CJ", as another nod to San Andreas. *On the map of San Andreas, Back o'Beyond has various rocks, lakes and hills forming the shape of a paw print. Video Investigation Gallery gallery13.jpg|Bigfoot in the fog. Bigfoot LSPD Circled.jpg Bigfoot GTA V 2.jpg Bigfoot GTA V 1.jpg Bigfoot-gta-san-andreas.jpg 1000px-Bigfoot.jpg See also *The Bigfoot Of Bohan *Yeti Category:GTA San Andreas Myths Category:Bigfoot Myths Category:Creatures Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Mount Chiliad Myths